


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shoot Out - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Assassin Shownu, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Dom Shownu, Government Conspiracy, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a Sofie, M/M, Shownu-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, idol wonho, soft wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Trained Assassin Shownu is assigned to kill famous South Korean Pop star Wohno aka Shin Hoseok,after it's discovered that Wonho's late father may have smuggling government secrets to North Korea.But after watching the singer for a week,Shownu for the first time ever,finds himself unable to kill Wonho,having been swayed by the singer's kindness and gentle nature.Too bad the government doesn't agree and Shownu finds himself both protecting and falling in love with the very man he was supposed to kill.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

**6:15 PM**

Shownu doesn't really know what he was expecting when he answered his ringing home phone.However he definitely wasn't expecting to hear his boss' voice on the other end saying six words he never thought he'd hear again,

"We have a job for you."


End file.
